The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: Love always comes at a price, but you know you'll always do anything to make them happy, even if it breaks your heart every time. And that's how true love works.
1. Prologue

The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

Prologue

He was always on her mind.

His name was forbidden to speak, and she refused to think it.

It was wrong. And she knew it.

It was something she hid from even her closest friends, and hid it from herself.

She was in love with him, but she hated him with a passion.

* * *

She wouldn't leave his mind.

Quite frankly, it pissed him off, and he was sick of it.

Of her.

Her name wouldn't come to his mind, but her smile haunted his thoughts.

He was in too deep.

But he hated that he loved her, but at the same time, he loved the feeling.

Does that make sense?


	2. Clever Love

_Oh I've felt your spell__  
And all alike, its been like hell  
Every single time the cycle goes  
In and out of fear of getting left behind  
I see your glow, your eyes are kind, they kill as well  
I bare in mind, every word I say is a silent thing_

It was cold tonight. Danger was lurking in the air, but she could not sense it. It was her last night here. Her last night at the beach. Her last night she'd probably see her parents without putting them in danger. It was her last night to no longer care about the coming events. She stepped into the sand, and marveled at how soft and cold it was. She walked slowly to the water. Biting her lip, she watched the waves turn white at the tip.

He was on her mind, and in just 24 hours, she'll see him once again.

* * *

Well... He knew it would always come down to this, didn't he? He always knew that he would have to choose.

It was either her... or his forbidding father.

* * *

Hermione packed her bags while talking on the phone to an old friend. erHer She lived just down the street from her, but the poor girl was sick.

"You never _did_ tell me where this.. prestigious boarding school is. I don't even know the name of this school!" Adrianna whined. Hermione smiled as she folded her last school robe.

"Well, honestly, Addy... I don't even know where it is."

"How can you say that? You've been going there for 6 years, now! How do you not know where it is?" _Where's my wand? _ Hermione looked frantically around her room for it.

"Er, well.. There's a train that takes us there and back.." She tore apart her trunk. _Where could it be? _

"So? You should still know where it is, Mione." _No.. Not there... Where is it? _She looked around her room. "Mione? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. How are you feeling?" _Where is it?? Maybe downstairs? _ She sprinted down the staircase.

"Oh, I'm feeling a little... Hey! Don't you change the subject!" Hermione laughed.

"Addy, I have a little secret I need to tell you..." _On the coffee table... Figures. _ "I'll be over in a bit, kay? Love you!"

"Okay, then... bring some soup?" Adrianna laughed. "See you in a bit, love you, too!"

* * *

"...And, smile!"

The flash of the camera blinded Draco's eyes. He glanced over at his father. His eyes were cold and dead. Draco cringed and walked away. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to face his mother. She smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry," she said. Draco shook his head. "No. No, you're not. You have _nothing _to _be_ sorry for." he pointed to the foyer. "_He's _ the one that should be sorry. _He's_ the one that should be fixing this." he said coldly. Narcissia flinched at his words.

"Draco, just give him a chance..."She pleaded.

"No. I'm done with him. He's _forced _me into a life I never wanted, into a life that only holds pain and danger. I never wanted this."

"And you think he did?" She asked quietly.

"No." Draco looked down. "I know he did. Do you see how _happy _he is doing this? Do you see how he _enjoys _killing people?" He faced his mother. "I'm not like him. I never will be like him. I will never be _anywhere _cold as he is."

Narcissia said nothing, just looked eh je at her son. His eyes were silently pleading. They were filled with pain and hatred.

"He's making me choose." he said softly, looking his mother in the eyes. "I haven't even told her." he closed his eyes.

"Draco, she needs to know..." Draco shook his head. Narcissia gasped. "You haven't even told her how you feel?" He shook his head again and looked at the ground.

"I know he's certain I'll choose him." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "But I won't. It's her. It's always been her."

* * *

10 hours.

* * *

It was raining when Hermione walked to Adrianna's house. She knocked on the door. "Took you long enough!" She said, pulling Hermione into the house.

"Look, Addy, I don't have much time. I have to catch my train in 2 hours. " Addy nodded and sat on the floor at Hermione's feet.

"What's your secret?" She asked. Hermione didn't know how to say it. Should she _even _be telling her that she was a witch? She took a deep breath.

"Er, well.. Addy..." she thought about her words for a moment.

There was a loud clap of thunder, and a bolt of lightning lit up the room for a split second. In that time, Hermione spotted a familiar owl.

"Hedwig," she whispered. The owl dropped a letter in her lap.

_It's time to go._

* * *

9 hours

* * *

"No. I'm sick of you and your stupid games." Draco yelled at his father. "I'm sick of you. You're selfish and cruel and.. you're not even a fucking human anymore!" He screamed.

"So.. I take it you're choosing her, then?" Lucius asked softly.

"No! You're a goddamn coward! Fight!"

"If you're choosing that girl, you're no longer a son of mine. I see no reason to fight you."

That was it. Draco walked up to his father and punched him. Lucius staggered back, and from the look in his eyes, Draco knew he wanted blood. He laughed.

"You never were a dad to me, Lucius. I was a mere pawn in your plan. Wasn't I?" he said nothing. "You married a beautiful woman. But for what? Surely not out of love... No. It was for appearances. Right?" still, Lucius said nothing. "You make me sick. Killing people? Yeah. I've seen the look in your eyes when you murder innocent people. You _enjoy _it. You actually _fucking enjoy _it. You kneel at Voldemort's command, and you kiss his feet." Lucius had only cringed when he said the Dark Lord's name. "Am I right? Yes. I am. You're saying nothing, which means you have nothing to contradict me with. You're a shell of a man. I don't think you'd _even_ be considered as a man. You do what you're told, and no one gets hurt, right? You listen and carry out without question. But.. no one dares question Voldemort, do they? Especially you. You're too scared to die. You don't want to get hurt, do you? Of course not. As long as you're happy, and Voldemort likes you, nothing else matters. Am I right?" Draco went to punch Lucius again.

Narcissia held him back. "Stop. Calm down. I'll take you to King's Cross. " She said softly. Draco turned around as his mother was pushing him out of the house.

"And, yes. I am choosing her. It's always been her."

* * *

8 hours

* * *

It was a chance meeting. Hermione was in tears, and Draco was shaking with fury. Neither were watching where they were going, but both were looking for someone. They froze when they saw each other. There was something in Draco's eyes that terrified Hermione, but it also held her in place. They stared at each other for a moment, and before Hermione walked away, she almost smiled.


	3. Things I'll Never Say

Well, then. It was really quite the time to be crying, wasn't it? In front of her two brothers. They didn't really know what to do. Harry had pulled her to his lap and was trying to calm her. Ron was silent as he stared at her. They tried to get her to tell them what was wrong, but Hermione was scared to say what exactly was bothering her.

"Hermione, please. Tell us what's wrong." Ron said softly, kneeling by her. Hermione just shook her head.

"Nothing," she said softly. Ron scoffed.

"Oh please. You're crying 'cause of nothing." Harry shook his head at Ron and combed Hermione's hair back.

To be perfectly honest, Hermione didn't know really why she was crying. Well. Of course, it had to do with him. But she hadn't really seen him. Well, maybe in passing. And, when she saw him out of the corner of her eye, he had been kissing a girl. A girl that wasn't her.

Granted, they weren't dating or anything. They barely even talked. So, it shouldn't bother her. Right? No. Wrong. It bothered her more than words can say.

And when she opened her mouth to say what was wrong..Well. She had planned to lie, but only one word escaped her lips.

Something she promised herself she'd never say.

* * *

"Get OFF me!" He yelled, pushing Pansy off of his lap. He wiped his mouth and took a first year's pumpkin juice to get the taste of her out of his mouth. Draco wanted to throw up. Pansy... Ewe. Kissing her was disgusting. Why must she always press herself upon him? She repulsed him. She looked hurt and offended, but Draco couldn't care less.

"But, Drakey, I love you." She said. Draco laughed. Well.. He tried to contain himself, but he failed. He laughed.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure." he said. He looked around. "I'm leaving," he said to no one in particular.

And as he walked past down the aisles, he saw a beautiful angel crying on her brother's lap. It broke his heart.

"She needs to know."

* * *

Hermione got off the train and fell right into a puddle of muddy water. She wanted to scream.

Then _he _came along. Almost stepping on her. He laughed and walked away. Then he stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. He smirked and said something to his friends. But in his eyes, she saw regret as he looked back once more. She saw pain, and sorrow. She knew he was sorry for something. But she didn't know what. And for just a split second, Hermione noticed a sad smile. But when she blinked, it was gone.

She blew it all off. Today had already been bad enough. She didn't need anything more to worry about.

Really? Just.. Really? Why was _she _the only one to fall in the mud? Harry helped her up and wrapped an arm around her. She looked miserable. Her hair was drenched, mud covered the front of her robes, and make up was running all down her face.

Tears in the rain are such a waste.

She sat in the Great Hall, surrounded by her closest friends. They were all happy and laughing, while Hermione was sitting there, nearly in tears. When she looked around for him, she saw him staring at her.

He looked sad. And his eyes held regret. She heard his voice in her head.

_I'm sorry.

* * *

_

Harry watched Hermione closely. He had to admit that she hid her pain well. But her eyes were a dead giveaway. She was looking at something, and when Harry followed her gaze, he caught the object of her affection. He sighed.

He wanted her to be happy.

_She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong, but she still sleeps with the light on, and she acts like it's all right on, and as she smiles again, and her mother lies there, sick with cancer, and her friends don't understand her. She's a question without answers, who feels like falling apart. And she knows, she's so much more than worthless, but she needs to find a purpose and she wonders what she did to deserve this.... _

Harry knew that Hermione's mom was dying. She had a Muggle disease... he forgot what it was called. But it was slowly eating away at Hermione. After her dad walked out, her mother was all she had left. They were close. And now that she's dying.... He couldn't imagine such a thing. Yes, his parents died. But he grew up without knowing them. It hurt, yes. But what Hermione was going through right now was so much worse. Hermione was the kindest person he knew. A sweet, selfless girl, who cared only of her friends, over the others around her. She cared about saving the world, and strived to be everything that she could be. Hermione was his sister, and right now, she needed him more than ever. But as stubborn as she was, she pushed him away. When she broke down earlier on the train, he saw, for the first time, how fragile she was. She was delicate and fragile, hidden behind an elaborate mask. Acting on impulse, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned into his chest and began to sob.

"It's all gonna be alright, Hermione. I promise."

They both knew he was lying.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a piece of work. Everyone who knew her was used to it, and really quite fond of it. She was a very strong girl, who always spoke what was on her mind. Even if it got her in trouble. She was really quite happy now. All because she finally got the only thing she wanted.

Harry James Potter.

She smiled, thinking of his smile, and the way his hair fell in his face. She loved how soft it felt under her fingers.

But enough of that.

Her best friend was currently sobbing. Into her boyfriend's chest. Ginny didn't mind. Hermione was like his sister. And Hermione was obviously in pain. Ron told her what happened on the train. Hermione, breaking down. Ginny knew her mask was fading, and she knew Hermione was breaking. The poor girl. She loved her to death, and Ginny would do anything for Hermione. But she couldn't find a way to fix this one.

Her heart was slowly breaking and shattering as she stared at them. At Harry holding Hermione as she cried. He was holding her together right now.. Ginny knew as soon as he let go, she'd fall apart. She'd fall apart and she wouldn't be able to put herself back together again. This was heartbreaking and it brought tears to Ginny's eyes. Harry gave Ginny a sad smile, and carried Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Hermione Granger was finally broken, and nothing could put her back together again.

* * *

The girl sitting next to him leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear.

"The world's gonna end, you know." She said. When he looked over at her, he noticed she was dead serious. He laughed.

"Uh-huh..." He had a sarcastic remark ready for the stupid girl, but he saw _her_ leaving the Great Hall. She was being carried by her guardian angel. And she was crying. It broke his heart. He felt like he was drowning. Draco's fear and pride held him back from saying anything. But his broken heart was screaming at him to tell her.

The girl tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah. The world's gonna end. It's a Muggle belief. 2012. That's what they say."

"Uh-huh..." He said.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She asked. Draco looked over at her. She looked a little offended.

"I, er. I see no logical reasoning in your story." He said. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Well. That's the thing, you see. There's really no real reasoning behind it, now is there?" Draco opened his mouth to answer, but she was too quick. "No, not really. They say it was foretold by the Mayans." Before he could ask who they were, she had started talking again. "It's an old Muggle civilization. But, still there's no reasoning, is there?" Draco shook his head. "I think it's gonna end." She finally said. "But, I dunno. I doubt it."

"Then, why'd you say you believe it's gonna end?" He asked.

"Because... oh. I dunno. Just a feeling, I suppose." She said simply.

"Okay, then."

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Er, I dunno." And at that, the girl began rambling on about this silly story. He listened to her in amusement, but his thoughts were drifting back to her.

Pansy tugged on his sleeve.

"How was your break?" She asked, glaring at the girl he was talking to. What was her name?

"Pansy. Can you please just leave me alone?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I honestly don't like you. I think you're a repulsive, self centered, spineless, clingy bitch." He's been going off on everyone today, hasn't he? "Personally... I don't think anyone likes you."

But when he looked over at Pansy.. The look on her face was priceless.

Can you imagine a donkey crying?

He laughed and turned his attention back over to the girl with the interesting theory.

But, how can the world end when he's not over her?

* * *

It was raining outside when Hermione woke up. She felt tired, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She probably didn't. Well. Very, very little. Like under an hour. Ginny was sitting on the end of her bed, holding an old stuffed elephant. Her name was Sooki.

"Good morning, 'Mione!" Ginny said with a smile. Hermione mustered all the strength she could so she could smile back at her best friend.

"Good morning, Gin." She said. She felt tried and groggy.

Ginny jumped off the bed and pulled Hermione up. She wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, 'Mione!" Hermione laughed.

" I love you, too, Ginny." She said as she kissed the girl's hair.

"So, Hermione, care to have a little girl's day?"

"But, Ginny, we have classes today!"

"Your point being...?" Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Oh, come on. Pleasee?"

"Ginny, we have class today!"

"..and?" Ginny sighed. "Missing one day of classes isn't going to kill you."

"Ginny, it's the first day of term."

"Your point?" Ginny stared at Hermione. "Okay. I've decided. You're going. No ifs ands or buts about it. Kay?" And she threw Hermione some clothes. "Hurry up and get ready!"

* * *

Draco stared at the mark on his arm. It pained him to even look at it. He wanted to cut the skin away. He heard footsteps and quickly covered his arm.

"Hey, Drake." Blaise smiled.

"Oh, hey, Blaze." Blaise sat on the bed.

"How are you?" Ugh. Small talk? No.

"I'm.. er. Sleepy. I need sleep." Yes, Draco. Very convincing.

"Oh.." Blaise sighed. Yes, oh. Draco silently begged and pleaded that Blaise would see the look in his eyes, see his desperation, and help him. But, no. Blaise stared at him for a moment, seeming..contemplative. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. Draco knew he needed help and Blaise was the only one who could give him that help. But, Draco lacked the strength to speak out, seek the help he needed. He was too weak and too tired to care.

"Look, Drake.." Blaise began.

"Yeah?"

"Er, well.. I've noticed your behavior lately… You're acting a bit strange.."

"Strange?" Oh, no. Oh, God. Please, please, _please_, tell me you haven't noticed _her._

"Yes, strange. You're not yourself, Drake."

"I'm not?"

"No. You seem all.. Jumpy and sad and hurt and confused all the time. I noticed it a lot over the holidays. 'Specially after… you know.."

_It was raining outside as Draco paced back and forth in his room. It was hitting his window harshly. There was a knock on his door.  
"Yes?" Draco was terrified. He knew what was happening today. He already knew who was at his door. Draco did everything he could to keep any emotion out of his voice.  
"It's time."  
Those two spiteful words coming from his father's lips shook him to the core. Draco's hands were shaking.  
"Okay."  
But he did not feel okay, and he knew it wasn't okay. He knew what was coming, and he was beyond terrified. No words could fully explain how scared he was. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand, took a deep breath, and walked out of the room. He walked slowly and with caution. He couldn't breathe, and he didn't want to. He didn't wanna think, or see, or feel, or live. His eyes caught his father's cold, dead ones, and he shivered. He wanted to walk right past Voldemort, walk right out of this house, walk right out of his life. But, Draco knew what would happen. He'd be killed before he could even open the door. He closed his eyes as he stood before Voldemort.  
"Open your eyes, Draco."  
Draco did not, would not open his eyes. He stood there for a moment, facing the Dark Lord, with his eyes sealed shut. He dug his nails into his hands, held his breath and opened his eyes.  
"Hello, my Lord."  
Why did they call him that? He's not God.  
"Welcome."  
Welcome? What the hell? This is _his_ house. Not Voldemort's. Dick.  
"Are you ready?"  
No. No, Draco was not ready. He was only 16. No. He's not old enough for this. For killing people simply because they stand in your way? No. That's not Draco. He's not ready for that.  
"I asked you a question, Draco. Are you ready?"  
"Yes, my Lord. I am ready."  
Oh, how Draco hated looking in those cold, uncaring eyes. He looked over at his mother.  
"I'm so, so, sorry." She mouthed. Draco mustered up all the strength he had left and smiled at her.  
The last thing he remembered was Voldemort taking out his wand and pressing it to Draco's forearm. It all went black from there. _

"Yeah, can you not bring that up?" Blaise said nothing. "Thanks."

"Look, man. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happened. I wish I could have saved you from that. I know that you don't deserve it, and I know how much you hate it. I wish I could make it go away. I wish Voldemort would just _die_ already." He sighed. "I hate him. And what's with everyone calling him 'my lord'? I mean.. really?" Blaise looked around. "I mean, what would you do if one day I came up to you, 'Hey, Drake, can you call me Lord Blaise? Kay, thanks.'" Draco laughed.

"Well, Blaze, I'd have to curse you." Blaise maintained a straight face.

"No, really. Draco, I need you to start referring to me as Lord Blaise."

"Okay, my Lord. Is there anything I can get for you?" They burst out in laughter and forgot about the burning marks on their arms; the holes in their hearts; the girls on their minds, the girls they'd never have; and the left over scars from a tumultuous childhood.

* * *

Blaise sat in the common room next to Draco. But _she _was on his mind. Luna. Luna Lovegood. The crazy and eccentric Ravenclaw girl that always had a dreamy aura about her. She was beautiful. She glowed. Her smile lit up the room, and her eyes penetrated his soul. That is, those few times when she really looked at him. Her voice was so calming. And her hair.. It's long and beautiful and Blaise longed to run his fingers through her hair. He longed to hold her in his arms and listen to her talk. About anything. Anything at all. He wanted to hold her hand. Luna. She was too good and far too innocent for Blaise. He was tainted. Tainted by evil and deceit. He was a man not to be trusted. He was a man that didn't deserve to call a human being. He was a selfish man. A very selfish man, who cared only of himself. That's all he heard growing up.

_Blaise had an ice cream cone in his hand. It was mint chocolate chip. His favorite. He had just gotten a Muggle girl to help him count out the money for two cones. One for her ( she had chosen rocky road), and one for him. After bidding the pretty girl goodbye, he walked home to the mansion that he resided in, the place where he was held prisoner. He opened the front door slowly and walked inside. It was cold and dark; forbidding. At barely 10 years old, Blaise was scared to even wonder around his house by himself. He took a bite of his ice cream and thought of happy things. Like the little Muggle girl. Her name was Taylor. Once or twice a week, they'd meet at the beach and play together for the day. She had pretty long, blonde curly hair. It always blew in her face, and covered her pretty blue eyes. She always asked about Blaise's family. He made up lies. And as he was thinking his happy thoughts, his father came into the room.  
"Where have you been all day, Blaise?" he asked in his scary deep voice. Blaise cringed.  
"I was at the beach," He squeaked.  
"Where'd you get that ice cream?" he asked again.  
"I, er, I brought it." Blaise prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't have to say anything about Taylor. He wanted to keep her to himself, and not have his mean father make fun of her or hurt her.  
"How'd you pay for it?"  
Blaise could see the fire in his eyes. He was terrified.  
"I used Muggle money." He said.  
"Where'd you get it?"  
Blaise didn't answer.  
"I asked you a question. Where did you get it, son?"  
"Er, I found it." He was a pitiful liar.  
"You stole it?"  
"No."  
"You stole it. You're selfish." His father sighed. "You're selfish. Stealing some strange Muggle's money so you can buy yourself ice cream? Selfish brat." He took his ice cream and threw it across the room. Blaise held the tears back and ran to his room.  
"I hate you." He whispered once he had closed the door.  
He didn't know if he was talking to himself or to his father._


	4. All Around Me

It was only a dream, and it was the kind you never want to wake up from. But it happens anyway, and you're always sad and angry that it's over. They always say that:

"You know you're in love, because reality is better than your dreams."

But, it's like, when you're in love, but the person doesn't love you back… Does that quote mean anything? Because then your dreams really ARE better than reality; because then the pain isn't there, and you finally get to be with that person for a while; because you can be happy for a couple hours. Sleep is good, then. Because then you get to forget the pain you feel because you know that person will never love you like you love them. And you know they'll never want you like you want them. And you know that when you fell, they weren't there to catch you.

But what if that person is your best friend? What if you literally grew up with them, and then you have to watch them make a life with another person, and you have to pretend to be happy for them, but deep down, you're dying. And you have to put on a mask to let them know that you're alright, that you're so happy for them. And you are. But you wish, so desperately that you were the one that they're marrying. You want the girl that's walking down the aisle to the man of her dreams, when she's the girl of yours. You want the boy that's kissing the pretty girl in the white gown, when you want to be that girl in the white dress, kissing him with all you have. And you want to be the one that they wake up to in the morning, and you want to be the first person they see everyday; the last person they see every night. You know that she walks around in sweats and a baggy shirt (that happens to be yours) with no makeup on, and her hair's a total mess. And you know that he cries when he watches sappy romance chick flicks with you. You know that she's absolutely beautiful even when she's crying and when she doesn't have make up on. You know that he's perfect in every possible way. And when they're happy, you're happy. Even if it comes at a price. Because you know they'll save you the last dance, and you know you'll make it last forever. She'll kiss your cheek, and your heart will stop. And for one second, you can pretend that she's yours. Or, as you kiss his cheek and thank him for the dance, you can make believe that for one moment, for one small second, that you're all his.

Love always comes at a price, but you know you'll always do anything to make them happy, even if it breaks your heart every time.

And that's how true love works.

* * *

His face haunting her mind, dancing in front of her eyes, and she could feel him at her fingertips. She reached out for him, but she could never reach him; he always slipped through her fingers. She imagined her fingers running through his hair; his arms wrapped around her waist; his lips on hers.

Dreams are only dreams, though. And dreams only happen at night.

All he could see was chocolate colored eyes and curly dark hair. His silver eyes seek her out in the corridors; his long, narrow fingers longed to be intertwined with hers; her beautiful smile haunted his dreams; and he longed to hold her in his arms.

But these were only wishes, only reserved for a shooting star. A wishing star that would never come.

Hermione was happy, sitting in her bed; it was the only time she was truly happy. This was only because she knew she would soon be asleep, dreaming, and she knew she would be dreaming of him. And, only in her dreams, she would be with him. Only in her dreams was her world perfect and he was everything she needed him to be.

Only in her dreams, she could be with him. Which was something that could never happen in reality.

* * *

And, Draco stood on the balcony, staring at the stars. He was praying that there was be a shooting star, a wishing star to fall from the sky. And it was then, only then, could he even hope for a chance with the perfect girl. He searched the sky, reminded of the beauty of a clear night. He could really see the stars, and he prayed to a god he did not believe in for a wishing star to fall from the sky. Laughing at the impossibility of his silly prayer, he turned to go back into the school, to go back to his warm bed awaiting him in the Slytherin Common Room. But as he bowed his head, a flash of light caught his eye. His eyes shot up to the beautiful night sky. There was a shooting star! As quickly as he could, he wished for the girl. The star disappeared into the blackness, he sighed, and turned back into Hogwarts.

His prayers and his wishes were in vain. They would never come true.

* * *

She was his best friend. She was depressed, sad, but her face always lit up when she saw his. But it wasn't Ron's face. Oh no, it was his. Draco Malfoy's face. Hermione. She was perfect in every single way. Beautiful when she was crying, stunning without makeup. She had the biggest and strongest heart he'd ever known, and she was the most selfless girl in the entire world. Her smile could light up this whole town, and he was scared when it was gone. Her eyes were kind, but they could kill as well.

Hermione.

"Good morning, Ron."

It was the voice of an angel. He jumped and smiled at her. She looked well rested and quite happy.

"Good morning, 'Mione!"

Oh no, did he sound too excited?

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, her smile grew bigger as she spoke.

"Pretty well. How 'bout you?"

He didn't sleep at all. And as she spoke, he stifled a yawn.

"I slept AMAZLINGLY. I had the most PERFECT dream. And, I have a good feeling about today… I just feel like something good's gonna happen today, you know? Like something amazing is gonna happen." She sighed happily and hugged Ron. She was warm. Even in the tank top and shorts she was wearing. He looked down; she was on her tiptoes. When she let go, she looked around.

"Is Harry up, yet?" She asked curiously. Ron smiled at the inquisitive look in her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, he's jus—" Before he could finish, Hermione was darting up the stairs to the boys dormitory. This was the happiest she had been in months.

Ron smiled and laughed as he followed her up the staircase.

Harry awoke to the sound of Hermione's giggling. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting at the end of his bed. She was sitting on her legs, and she had the biggest smile he'd seen grace her lips for months and months. Her eyes were shining and happy. He sat up in bed, suddenly aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt. As Harry scrambled around, looking for a shirt, Hermione giggled.

"Oh, silly Harry." She laughed. "You honestly think I care if you're not wearing a shirt? You're my brother." She laughed again. Harry stopped in his tracks and brought Hermione in for a hug. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, you're in a happy mood this morning, Hermione." He smiled.

"Yeah, well.. I had a REALLY, REALLY good dream! And.. I have a feeling something amazing is gonna happen today." She paused. "I saw a wishin' star last night!" She giggled and clapped her hands. Hermione was so happy, and Harry loved seeing her like this again.

"Yeah? Did you make a wish?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Yes! And I think it's gonna come true today, Harry! I really do!"

"What'd you wish for?" He asked. Hermione gasped.

"Harry! I can't tell you that! Then it won't come true! D'you wanna ruin that?" She narrowed her eyes, her smile still in place.

Harry laughed and hugged her again, this time placing a kiss on her forehead. Hermione giggled and threw a shirt at him that she found on the floor. He pulled it over his head and ran his fingers through his hair and never took his eyes off Hermione. He wanted to burn an image of her happy in his mind so whenever she was sad, he could still see the happy girl he once knew.

"Harry, put some pants on! I'm hungry!" Hermione said and jumped on Ron's bed. Ron smiled and laughed when Hermione collapsed on his lap.

"Guys, I want you to know.. I'm really happy. And thank you sooo much for always being here for me. It means so much!" and she smiled. The boys blushed and each said, "no worries" Harry put his belt on and Hermione pulled Ron up and she ran down the stairs. She was jumping up and down at the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry!" When they reached her, she grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the common room. "Think it's okay if I go to breakfast barefoot?" She asked, still running to the Great Hall with Harry's and Ron's hands in hers. Harry was amazed at her warmth. And speed. She came to a stop at the entrance. She kissed their cheeks and raced inside. Harry watched her.

She paused and lightly tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. Her right foot moved behind her left foot and it reminded Harry that she was a ballerina. Hermione looked so innocent, like a little girl, staring at him. And judging by the look on her face, Draco was staring right at her, probably looking just like she did.

* * *

Draco was waiting for her to come to breakfast. She saw her kiss Harry and Ron and then run into the hall. She stopped when she saw him, and she looked the most adorable he'd ever seen her. She looked like a little girl, biting her lip and blushing, twirling her hair around her finger. It took all he had to not run up there and kiss her. She was standing barefoot in the middle of the Great Hall, wearing black shorts and a green tank top with silver flowers adorning the bottom. Her nails were painted green.

Slytherin colors.

He was standing, staring at her. He wanted to kiss her, but he restrained himself. He slowly walked around the table, counting his steps.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

He was smiling. Her eyes were curious, but as he walked, they cautioned him. He slowed down.

19, 20, 21, 22, 23…

She was beautiful. Terribly beautiful. Perfect in every way. Her long hair was down and was running down her back, the tips touching her belt. Her big, bright eyes were happy, and he was glad to see the sadness gone for the moment. She was biting her lip and her left hand was behind her back. She was standing on her tiptoes, making her already long legs seem longer. Her shirt rose just a tiny bit, but enough to show the pale skin of her flat tummy. Hermione's eyes were following him, and he forced himself to break contact for a moment while he thought about what he was doing.

_Draco, what are you doing? Look around you; everyone's watching you._

_I don't care. _

Draco paused. What exactly was he doing? Was he going to do what he wanted to do all along? Was he going to tell her the truth and apologize for everything that he's done to her over the years?

He stopped walking when he was directly in front of her. Hermione was smiling and looking at him. Draco realized how short she was compared to him; she reached up to his shoulders. He put his finger under her chin and raised her face to his. Her smile had faded, but her eyes were shining with happiness and curiosity. He was going to do it:

He was going to kiss the girl.


End file.
